


A Family Christmas

by DraakHart



Series: RWBY One-Shots! [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Children, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraakHart/pseuds/DraakHart
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone!!To celebrate the season I made a nice littleChristmas one-shot of the one and onlybeautiful little roses that we all love!Hope you enjoy it!Thanks to Sky for editing! You’re awesome!





	A Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!  
> To celebrate the season I made a nice little  
> Christmas one-shot of the one and only  
> beautiful little roses that we all love!  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Thanks to Sky for editing! You’re awesome!

Ruby was in a peaceful slumber next to her beautiful wife when something quickly woke both of them up. They lay in each other's arms, eyes wide and alert even though they had just woken. They could probably thank their huntress training for that. Although that still begged the question as to what woke them up. As one of the two women calmly rose from their beds, they quickly received an answer to their question.

Sitting at the foot of their shared bed were two sets of eyes, which stared intently at them both. One had eyes of pure quicksilver, just like Ruby’s. The other had eyes ice, just like her wife’s. A smile started to grow as she almost instantly recognized who these eyes belonged to.

“Summer, Winter. What are you two precious little girls doing up at this hour?” Weiss asked them. Ruby quickly looked at the time and realized that it was just barely past 6 am. Then it hit her. Today was Christmas! Of course they were up early!

The two girls remained silent as they intently stared at them, willing them to get out of bed with all their might. Ruby smiled at the looks of pure concentration and determination they had. After letting out a quick chuckle she answered her wife's question since it was obvious that the kids weren’t going to.

“It’s Christmas, darling. They’re waiting for us so they can open the presents.” Weiss finally caught on, and it showed in her eyes. Ruby smiled wider, knowing that Weiss never used to celebrate family holidays until the two had gone to Beacon together. 

“Of course. I can not believe I forgot it.” Weiss smiled and started to get up and get ready. Ruby chuckled again and followed suit. Unsurprisingly this caused the children to burst into action. Their faces grew massive smiles as they started hopping up and down excitedly.

“Weiss, love, you don’t have to change for this you know. Let’s just brush your hair and get to the presents before these two little time bombs blow up from excitement.” Ruby hugged her wife from behind, causing her to stop and sigh. Weiss never liked to leave the room in just her pajamas but every year Ruby insisted that they do exactly that for the day.

“I suppose I should humor you for today.” Weiss said replied with a slight smile before turning around and giving Ruby a short kiss. After quickly brushing her hair they all headed downstairs towards the tree. Summer and Winter were excitedly pulling them along, laughing happily. Once they reached their living room and the tree that had been decorated in red and white the family sat themselves down.

Summer promptly took a seat on Weiss’ lap while Winter curled up next to her. Ruby, as always, took to handing out presents to everyone. She handed Summer the first gift and the girl slowly and carefully opened it, similar to how Weiss would. Summer may have taken after Ruby in how she looked, but she most definitely took after Weiss in the personality department.

Ruby quickly handed Winter her first present as well, knowing that she would open it much faster. Winter, while graced with Weiss’ platinum hair, took after Ruby when it came to patience and bubbliness. Both Ruby and Weiss smiled as they saw the girls’ shocked and ecstatic faces.

“Well, judging by the silent stares you two are sending towards those toys, I guess your mother and I picked out the wrong gifts. I suppose we’ll have to return them and get you something different now.” Weiss let out a sigh as she teased the kids. Much to the adult's delight, they received quick replies.

“No! I love it, I love it! Please don’t take it back!” Winter cried out loudly.

“Please don’t, ma…” Summer quietly said, holding the new toy closely.

Both Ruby and Weiss laughed happily, enjoying the fact that they had chosen the gifts so well. The morning continued in such a joyous manner for quite some time, as both Weiss and Ruby made sure to pace everything out so that everyone had plenty of time to enjoy themselves. 

Both young girls got various things, most of which they loved. Winter got a few toys based off of a young and newly graduated team from Beacon that she was a huge fan of. Summer meanwhile had gotten a few of Ruby’s weapon manuals along as she had expressed interest in what weapon she would wield as a huntress and the two women believed that she was finally old enough to think about it in a more serious manner. Saying that the girl was ecstatic would be an insult to the energy that had been emitted from the child. But eventually, all things must end. 

Ruby stood up and stretched before looking over at her beloved family and smiling brightly. She went and picked up Summer from Weiss’ lap, giving her a kiss on the forehead before spinning her around and setting her down next to her.

“C’mon Weiss it’s time for breakfast! We didn’t eat before presents.” Ruby called out, helping her wife rise. Weiss only laughed happily as she rose from the floor.

“That would be because these two little rascals were so excited. I hope all the presents made the wait worth it, considering how they both take after your appetite.” Weiss poked Ruby teasingly.

“That’s because food is tasty! It’s even better when mother makes it!” Winter called out, jumping at Ruby’s back happily.

“Ma makes some yummy food too. Especially desserts. She can make really yummy desserts.” Summer said as she took Weiss’ hand and swung it as they walked towards the kitchen. Weiss laughed happily.

“Of course I make delicious desserts. I have to deal with this pig.” Weiss said with a light flick on Ruby’s forehead, who was smiling sheepishly. 

“Yeah… I may eat some of those every once in a while…” Ruby said with a soft laugh. Weiss and the kids only scoffed at her, all of them already understanding how much of a lie that is.

“Uh huh… Yeah, only a few mom. Only a few.” Summer said with a roll of her eyes. Ruby gaped at her silently, glancing between Weiss and Summer. She then pointed at the daughter and faced her wife.

“She got that from you.” Weiss only smirked at that before continuing the walk towards the kitchen, which had stopped due to the teasing of Ruby. Weiss was about to make a reply when Summer spoke up again, tugging on Weiss’ sleepwear.

“Please don’t do this ma… Every time you two start, you end up running off to do something. And we’re kinda hungry.” Summer pouted as Weiss took her turn to stare at her daughter in shock.

“And she got that from you.” Weiss glared at Ruby as if to blame her. Winter, who was snickering throughout the entire exchange, finally let her laughter out and ran to the kitchen. The rest of the family smiled and followed the exuberant and lively girl. Christmas presents may have been opened already, but the day was just starting and can still bring plenty of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So a few things.  
> First off, I’m sorry there wasn’t an update  
> last week for my current story,  
> A Painting in the Park (for those who are following it).  
> There were a few things that happened that prevented it.  
> Secondly, I’m sorry if my writing for this wasn’t  
> up to my usual standards. I’ll talk about what  
> happened when I update my next chapter for my story!  
> Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
